


SCAD - Secret Celestial Angel Defense

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel goes on Lucifer's nerves, Gen, Lucifer hates his family, Lucifer's name on earth is Samael again because his family hates him, Michael is a Little Shit, Parallel Universes, Secret Missions, Seven Archangels - Freeform, The Devil is always the bad guy, World War II, pls don't hate me for letting Lucifer suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once upon a time Samael and the other six archangels defended their universe against a powerful creature of an other universe.Of course nobody knows it as there wasn't any proof left.Except for one small picture having been made back in the fourties of this chaotic group of angels and a seemingly not important soldier.What happens when Ella Lopez and Detective Chloe Decker see this photo many years later and questions of the past are asked?





	1. The Beginning (or meeting your asshole brother)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NathTE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/gifts).



> As gift for my gift I am happy to gift you NathTE this gift and hope you like this fanfiction wrapped in as a gift.
> 
> Did you know that the german word "Gift" means poison in English? That's weird, isn't it?
> 
> So here you get a g- eh present from the very small and not that talented me.

 

It was a normal Thursday afternoon with a absurdly normal crime scene without anything that could have to do with Lucifers personal problem.

The victim was a black guy in his fifties who had been killed by accident as Ella had found out just half an hour before and now Lucifer helped Chloe and Ella to tidy up the scene again.

Since Ella, the enthusiastic scientist she was, tended to leave all her things everywhere they were still busy with packing her forensic stuff together.

And then Ella saw a picture on the wall by coincidence. It probably was from the poor guys dad or grandad as it was only black and white.

On the photograph was a group of seven man and a woman, looking all happy but at the same time death serious as if the end of the world was near.

A year was scribbled in the left bottom corner.

November the 15th, 1942.

But none of these things caught Ella's eyes. Actually it was the innocent young male who stood in the background trying ashamed his best to not to be seen, though it looked like he had cracked a joke the moment before.

He had curly dark locks and the same facial structure as Lucifer. Their eyes looked the same, too. Even their body pose was similar and they used the same fricking bad boy smile.

It's as if they were twins. Or the same person.

"Chloe, could you come over for a moment? I think you might want to see this. You too, Lucifer."

The crime fighter duo stopped their activity and watched over the forensic's shoulder.

 

_Hell was overflowing with many guilty souls while a world wide war was taking place on the surface of earth._

_Even the devil was too busy with torturing the newcomers as the most of them had still to wait for their own torturing chambers._

_The demons were maybe pretty fast in building chambers but they were too overwhelmed by the big numbers of sinners that entered daily the dark realm._

_Surprisingly then someone had decided to visit the devil in hell's busiest days. Shockingly it was one of the mighty archangels, those who had been entrusted with the most important tasks by god, the creator of this universe._

_The blond angel wandered above the burning grounds of hell like it was nothing. Some demons who saw the celestial walking between them growled and hissed before they returned their attention to the lost souls._

_Actually nothing special happened in hell while the archangel was down for a visit until he encountered the devil, an once so beautiful angel that now had more similarities with demons than the race he was a part of except for the still pristine white wings._

_Those angelic wings turned into deathly weapons as the Lord of hell noticed the visitor glaring at the messenger with his flaming furious red eyes._

_"What do you want, Gabe? If father send you, tell him fuck off. I don't need him, as same he does."_

_Snaring in a tone that was as displeased as Lucifer's Gabriel answered stretching his wings in the same way as his brother._

_"Yeah, that's the problem. I can't. If i could, I wouldn't even have visited you traitor."_

_"Traitor?! You dare to call me traitor???"_

_Only a glimpse later the Fallen's wings laid dangerous near at the messenger's throat but Gabriel only stared at the once so mighty angel._

_"That's your brother, my lord? He's an ass.", a demon commented spitting to the ground._

_"Don't care what you demonic beasts think. Father said I shall get Samael. So here am I, getting you, little brother for as it seems the universe is in big danger."_

_Seconds passed by without any reactions from the lightbringer until he slumped his shoulders and retracted his wings._

_"The universe? What happened?"_

_"You don't know? A being from a parallel dimension came here to wreck havoc. Heaven was attacked only three days ago and now this being hides itself somewhere on earth."_

_Lucifer's expression turned to stone._

_"I'll help you assholes. But for your understanding- I do this on my own agenda and not under father's orders."_

 

 

Facing Ella a little bit dumbfounded Lucifer stood there unsure what to say. So he flattened his suit to gather his though before he responded.

"I forgot that this picture existed."

Ella's eyes widened while Chloe only shook her head whispering, "of course you did."

In the same moment the young catholic scientist exclaimed loudly.

"You know that photo?! Wait- of course you would. Judging from the looks that must be your grandfather, right?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Miss Lopez, but that's not my grandfather you see on the picture as I don't have one. That's just the handsome me, though you won't believe me."

And there it was again - the detective's "of course it's Luciferness again" sigh as she gave him the "are you fucking serious" glare.

"So you say that it's you on the picture that was taken back in the fourties and many decades before your birth?"

"No, detective. I don't say that the picture was taken BEFORE my birth. Actually I am older than this small planet and I've seen many empires being born and destroyed as same as the many civilizations that had been burned down to ashes."

The detective groaned in a manner of giving up fighting against her partners illusions. She would just end up losing against Lucifer anyway because he truly believed everything he said thinking it was true.

"Speaking hypothetically you are really the devil-"

"I AM the devil, detective! There is no need of hypothetically. How often have I to repeat myself for you?"

"Yeah, believe what you want. What's the story behind this photo if you were the person on the picture? Who are the other guys?"

 


	2. The Other (useless dicks aka) Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where would the devil and the messenger first go to after leaving hell? Of course to a bar!
> 
> Meanwhile in the present more questions are asked and more truths (for example Amenadiel was not a baldheaded dick) are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's getting worse. 
> 
> Jup, worse.

Lucifer sighed knowing he could not ignore the detective's questions.

"This is a picture of me and my six older siblings. One you should be able to recognize... though he looked quite laughable at this time with his afro."

Chloe took the small paper piece out from Ella's hands and scanned the picture. There was a man that really seemed awfully familiar to her.

But it could not be, right?

It's just a coincidence. And by the way, Amenadiel was bald.

"Judging from the confused expression on your face you don't know if you should believe that it is my dear brother Amenadiel on the photo."

Nodding a little bit absently Chloe confirmed Lucifer since there was no way that anything her partner had told her was true.

There was no god and no life after death. There were no other realms like heaven or hell and more importantly there weren't any immortal angels that existed even before the 'creation of earth'.

Right?

Right! Chloe shook her head to free herself from any doubts about her own belief as it just seemed to her that her partner who claimed to be the devil himself finally made her think that his crazy 'truths' were actually the truth.

But it couldn't be.

"I assure you, that this black guy with the Afro is my brother Amenadiel. If you don't believe it you can always go to him and ask him yourself though he will neglect it because he is still ashamed of this afro of him."

 

_The two brother's had ascended to earth just some hours later after Lucifer had organized a new ruler for Hell while he would be absence._

_Mazekeen was truly worthy of the title 'Queen of hell' as she maybe was the cruelest demon of her kind but at the same time the most loyal one, too._

_Having sorted out the politics in hell Lucifer now sat together with his favorite brother Gabriel in a bar._

_It was cramped full with traumatized soldiers that just got a break from the field before they would be sent away for another mission._

_Hundreds of liters_ _of alcohol were poured by the bar keeper and even The two angels got themselves a drink._

_"We're gonna do this shit on our own or will other siblings of us join the fight?", the devil asked not really looking forward to the answer as both possibilities seemed just to be bad._

_"Nope, we will not deal with this situation alone. Don't think father would entrust you with such a high responsibility without enough of us to keep you in charge. Do you truly think we believe you would not turn against us, prince of lies?"_

_With more force than the glass in his hand was able to compensate Lucifer put it down at the table again shattering it into many small pieces._

_"You know what? Fuck you! Fuck you all! I handle this shit alone. Go back to daddy dearest and call curses on me as much as you want but don't believe I'll help you dicks if you keep insulting me."_

_Furious Lucifer stood up, took a bill out of his jacket pocket and left it on the counter before he went to the door accidentally hitting a drunken man splashing the beer of the drunk all over the two of them._

_"Incredible!", he swore with his eyes darted to the ceiling, "You really like to make me suffer?!"_

_The drunk, thinking it was him to whom Lucifer spoke to, pushed the devil back._

_"Who d'ya think y'are? Some arrogant brick you are! Look at'ya! Probably paid the officers off so ya wouldn't have to join the army, pussy."_

_Already angry as only the devil himself could be Lucifer glared at the sad sack._

_"Ah yes, human. You want to know who I am?! The guy who's gonna punish you if you keep that insulting attitude of yours."_

_Wanting just to leave this unbelievable shit hole he had ended up in Lucifer then chose to ignore the guy and had almost reached the stupid door._

_Suddenly a chair was destroyed having been used as weapon against his thick head and five newcomers came into the bar which were all familiar to Lucifer._

_"You are kidding me?!"_

_The devil really hated his life._

 

"A family picture? Why would a stranger have a picture of your family?"

Now it was Ella's turn to play the confused one as if the situation didn't make any sense to any of the women.

"Not a family picture! Believe me, Miss Lopez, this is not anything similar to what you humans understand as 'family picture' because it would be impossible to first capture every family member of mine since I've got many siblings, nephews and nieces and second because none off us would stay put long enough in one place for an acceptable photography."

"But... your six siblings? What's the story then?"

Being frustrated by the endless questioning from the women on the crime scene Lucifer decided he needed a change of scenery and a break.

"You know what. I drive to Lux. If you're still so interested in this mind fucking story behind this stupid picture you can tag along but please give me a break until we're at Lux. This particular story is a sour subject for me."

Now he got these weird looks from the women.

Especially from the detective.

What did they mean? Wait- The detective and Ella took pity on him!

How dare they?!

The devil is not a helpless weak creature that was in dire need of this pathetic emotion!

Although it calmed him and soothed the still not healed up wounds in his soul his family had left back.

For now the devil shall not mind.


	3. Breakdown (Shit is shit. Don't try to deny it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -  
> I won't spoiler you. nope.   
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for this chapter. It's so sad. sadsadsad.

_"Really father, why had you send these pack of useless dicks out of all your children?!"_

_"Speak of the devil. The serpent whose evil and corrupted soul had hidden itself direct in front of our blinded eyes, which saw it as one of us."_

_It was Michael, the warrior of god and Samael's - now Lucifer's - not in any way except for their temper identical twin, who had raised his voice against the devil._

_But Lucifer was already distracted by the drunk idiot behind him who called him a pussy._

_"Would you mind to shut up the idiotic mouth of yours?!"_

_"Stupid rich asshole. Ya don't deserve to live ya unthankful prick!"_

_This time a beer bottle shattered against Lucifer's head and Michael laughed his ass off while the other angel just ignored what happened and joined Gabriel at the bar not even caring to help their little brother._

_"You see. Even the humans know the true you and recognize the ugly monster you truly are. Wonder why father has not yet erased you from existence? You really are not worth of living."_

_At this moment Lucifer decided he had enough of the crap everybody gave him shouting with a horrendous terrifying animalistic voice._

_"LET ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!"_

_Then he pushed the drunk away from him and fled._

_There was no way he would handle this fucking 'creature from another dimension' problem with those stupid dicks._

_Lucifer would handle this dangerous beast by himself in the One-Man-Army fashioned way like always since he had been kicked out without any warning._

_Loneliness was something the devil did know, after all._

 

An half an hour later the women sat on Lucifer's couch while the devil poured himself a drink remembering this one time at the bar where he had met up with the six dicks.

He cringed because this particular memory still hurt like hell - no shit here - because nobody of them had even cared.

All these things humans spoke about like 'brotherly love' was missing if it affected Lucifer.

Massaging his temple the devil downed the whiskey in one sip and planted his actually too exhausted ass for this story telling shit into his comfy expensive black armchair.

"Once upon a time there has been a dick - aka my dumb brother Gabriel - asking me for my help since the existence of our very beautiful universe was put in grand danger by a beast from another dimension, that had attacked heaven, my old boring home dad kicked me out from."

Chloe made a facepalm. How could she have expected that Lucifer would tell them a normal and believable story without any supernatural elements that were too impossible to believe but so typical for Lucifer?

"Don't bullshit us, Lucifer. This can not possibly true. For a first no creature that exists or ever existed would have enough power to destroy the universe!"

Being insulted by the detective's claim that he only wanted to make fun of them Lucifer tried to assure her that he was serious and did indeed tell the truth calling out for her but was interrupted before he even got a chance.

"Det-"

"No Lucifer! Don't 'Detective' me. This is just incredible. I truly though that you would actually tell us the truth but no - once again you hide yourself behind your stupid metaphors!"

Ella, who was as shocked as Lucifer only watched, because dear god how could she help Lucifer?

"Stupid metaphors?! I do not hide myself behind any kind of metaphors!!!"

Anger was pumped through Lucifer's veins as he dramatically sprung up from where he sat not far away from another emotional break down.

"Yes, you do. You are a stupid liar."

Suddenly Lucifer stopped moving as his face showed how disappointed he felt with all his walls having been broken down into useless bricks.

"And here I believed you were different than everybody. Goodbye detective. Have a happy life without me."

No words could describe the emptiness, sadness nor disappointment Lucifer felt as he had left the living room.

His world had been shattered into an uncountable number of pieces again and this time the lightbringer wasn't sure if he could pick them up again.

Crying soundless into his pillows Lucifer ascended into a restless tormented sleep. At least that was better than staying awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So SAAAAD. I don't want to update it anymore because I am so an awful author for making Lucifer suffer like this :'(
> 
> (I'll update it anyway.)


	4. Crumbling walls (or the worst moments in your life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this will brighten your moods. At least this very small moments gave Lucifer hope as he had someone to support him through the bullshit of his so called life

_"Hey, bub. Looks like you need something to let your steam of."_

_A young man stood at the corner of the street where Lucifer fled to and simply chuckled. Was he serious?_

_"What steam? I don't see any steam?", the devil joked sarcastically trying to escape the guy who had taken interest in him._

_Probably he was a criminal waiting for Lucifer letting his guards down, so he could take advantage of him._

_"What do you look so baffled. Never seen a black guy who can speak in your life? I feel kinda insulted."_

_The stranger acted like he was hurt by Lucifer's very skeptic reaction as he laid his left hand shocked over his heart and faked an heart attack._

_If his own mood hadn't been so down the devil would have laughed about the poor acting skills of the boy but he was not in the mood for stupid humans making fun of him._

_"Bloody hell! Just stop with this bullshit and get out of my way. I've got more important tasks than to watch your pathetic show! So shush. Out of the way. You do not want to experience the devil's wrath."_

_It's as if the black man was deaf. He did not even move an inch away from the position he stood._

_"Don't care about the devil's wrath. All I see is a guy who's running away from whatever goddamn shit show life had thrown at him."_

_"I AM NOT A PATHETIC HUMAN WHO YOU NEED TO TAKE PITY ON!", the devil ranted furiously at the boy taking out all the anger at him._

_"NOR AM I A LIAR!"_

_The stranger did not even flinch seeing Lucifer - a guy he did not know either - going ballistic although Lucifer seemed like he wanted to rip heaven apart with his own hands and destroy earth on the way._

_"I don't care what you are, bub. Just forget this night whatever shit it was making you freak out like this. Maybe the day after today might look better or at least give you some hope?"_

_You could see how all the anger Lucifer had just faded away like that as the tension in his body left making his legs feel like pudding and him slump down into the stranger's arms._

_"I got ya, bub. Don't worry for tonight."_

_Before Lucifer completely passed out he asked perplexed from the stranger's behavior why he out of all people cared._

_"The world is cruel. But it's endurable as long we take care for each other."_

 

As the sun woke him up on the next morning Lucifer felt horrible like Maze had cut off his wings once again. He was really exhausted and did not want to get out of his bed.

But there also was this stupid urge to pee. 

Why did he have to pee in the worst moment of his life?!

"Bloody hell!", Lucifer cursed under his breath dragging his sack of a body over to his bathroom with every second passing so slow that they seemed to be minutes.

To hell with all this shit about 'the next day will be better'.

Lucifer finished releasing the pressure he had down there and sighed racking his brain why his damn life had to be that bloody complicated.

Then somebody knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Hey, Lucifer. It's me, Linda. How are you? Ella called me last night and told me what happened. It sounded really awful."

"Awful.", the devil laughed weakly as he remembered this theater from the day before while his heart hurt like it was almost exploding from all the pressure and pain he had had to endure.

"You don't have too. I'll stay with you either way. Just for your interest, I am here as your worried friend. So feel free to order me around if you need anything."

Lucifer opened the door and faced with his from crying bloody red eyes his therapist before he let down his already destroyed walls.

Whatever he did now would not matter anyway.

"I've got you.", Linda whispered as she offered Lucifer support and both ended up sitting silently in front of the TV watching stupid TV shows and eating shitty ice cream.

Maybe today was a better day.


	5. Of dragons and prophets (or your friends giving you crap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast at the stranger's home and Maze devilsitting Lucifer?
> 
> What's the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will totally light up your mood. BTW - happy Easter and aprils fools day!

_Despite his best efforts to politely turn down the offer of free breakfast Lucifer found himself sitting on an antic chair at the smallest dining table he had ever seen._

_"Quite small, isn't it?", the stranger - his name as Lucifer got to know was Abraham Stone - commented as he put down a plate on the meant table and cut a slice of bread._

_"Haven't seen smaller tables in all my existence.", the devil agreed before he took a glance at Abraham._

_Something was off about this man but Lucifer could not put it together. It's missing a piece for the big picture._

_"You sound like an old man ranting 'bout the good ol' times."_

_Lucifer laughed half hearted but was distracted by the bread with jam and budder he got served on his plate._

_Hilariously his stomach crumbled so he began to eat._

_"Smacznego.", Abraham wished him making Lucifer stare at him surprised._

_But as he started to explain the meaning of the word Lucifer interrupted him in mid-sentence._

_"It means-"_

_"'Good appetite' in English. I speak polish, too. You just surprised me."_

_Joining Lucifer at the small table with his own slice of bread with budder and jam the man chuckled amused._

_"So you speak polish, too. Interesting. But there is something I wanted to ask you. What upsetted you?"_

_"My family. They don't care.", the devil sighed sadly now not hungry anymore as his mood dropped once more._

_"Your family? So bad?"_

_With that Lucifer began to tell a tale - maybe not complete story with neglecting the supernatural parts of it - about how his father was the guy everyone did look up to except him, as he grew up, rebelled in his so called teenage years and then got kicked out being the black sheep of the family everybody hated and frowned upon._

_"Sounding a lot like the simplified origin story of Satan, doesn't it?"_

_Grinning sympathetic at Lucifer though he still did not get to know the devil's name he had made a joking reference to the Bible._

_"You've got no idea, pal."_

_"So what are you doing here? You mentioned something about more important tasks? Are you from the military with all this bullshit going on all over the world?"_

_"Something similar. It's a secret mission. Why?"_

_Lucifer was confused but didn't mind the sudden change of the theme in the conversation._

_"I want to help but the officers didn't let me join because of me being a black illegal immigrant."_

_Then Lucifer noticed the missing piece of the puzzle and almost facepalmed himself because he had not noticed earlier._

_This goddamn nice guy named Abraham was truly goddamned or how the rest of world would say it blessed by God._

_It was always his fate to join the fight if the times where difficult. Part of the job description of prophets._

_"Since I know through mysterious ways that you were always destined for joining the bullshit show I won't keep you away. But listen to my warning: The mess you're going to be entangled with is the most messiest mess you'll be able to witness."_

_"Yep, sounding like my ol' grandpa. What's the matter with the mess? My whole life is a mess so I don't care about making it even worse."_

_Now it was the devil's turn to return a smile since he knew that if he would meet up with his siblings again he could shove the fact that he had found the prophet of God of this century on his own while they had sat on their stupid arrogant lazy asses in a bar into their throats._

 

 

 

Since Linda had to return to work but did not want to leave Lucifer alone it was now Mazekeen's turn to babysit the devil.

"So Decker turned her back at you and all you do is drowning your sad ass in self pity?"

With his eyes still fixated on the tv screen Lucifer ate another spoon of this fucking cheap and much to sweet ice cream.

"Yes. Want to join? I have almost finished the first season of Gilmore Girls."

In the background Lorelei and Rory fought once again about something meaningless as suddenly Maze slapped Lucifer before she started her shouting rampage.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO DO THIS SELF-PITY BULLSHIT WITH ME, LUCIFER! Take a fucking goddamn shower, put on one of your useless suits AND THEN TALK WITH CHLOE!"

Crumbling under his demon's death glare Lucifer whispered still bathing himself in self pity that a talk with Chloe would be useless because she believed he was a liar.

Then he got another slap that was so hard that it pushed down of the couch while Maze shouted his ears bloody.

"SHOW HER THE FUCKING TRUTH YOU IDIOT!!! YOU ALREADY HAVE GOT THE WINGS NOW SHOW OFF LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO WITH YOUR DICK!!!!!!!!!"

Finally Lucifer ran off leaving the sad castle of self pity where the furious ears killing screaming dragon Maze resided in to scare away the little Devils that wanted just to hide away from the world.

"Fucking damn time.", the demon swore throwing a last look into Lucifer's direction before she took his ice cream container and went on eating the yummy chocolate chip cream.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love maze shouting and slapping sad Lucifer for doing crap.


	6. Needed actions (or where you have to put yourself together to explain shit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prophet has joined the devil's forces while in the present the devil had been thrown out of his home by his loyal demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder. Just a little bit.

_"So explain me, what's going on?", Abraham asked while Lucifer studied some books after the two men went to visit the town library._

_The books were rusty and old, their pages had already turned yellow and all of them happened to be written in one of the oldest languages that still was practiced although people had already forgot some rules of the language._

_It was Latin._

_"Are you a catholic? Most polish are catholic and you seemed like you know at least some parts from the Bible - not really a book I like since it got so much wrong but better than to explain everything without any basic knowledge."_

_Abraham shrugged and nodded. He knew the Bible a little bit but it always confused him because these wonders of god were incredible but just sounded like some overly drunken men had written the book instead of the four evangelists._

_"I am a catholic. But not the traditional kind of catholic since I don't believe the stupid Bible completely. Hope you don't mind."_

_Wrinkling his eyes brows Lucifer lifted his head. Staring at Abraham he though that he was beginning to like this chap more and more._

_"Nonono, I don't mind! I even prefer you that way. So you already know all the basics how god created earth et cetera."_

_Abraham confirmed the statement just with a simple nod while he tried to peek into the book Lucifer held in his hands._

_Amused by his new friends curiosity the devil laid down the book on the full loaded table between the many book shelves around them and let the boy pry._

_"What's this about?"_

_"Oh, I forgot that Latin isn't a commonly known language anymore. The book is about worlds far away from earth - interpreted in the right way it's actually about parallel dimensions but you humans hadn't had the ability to even imagine something that big at the time this book was written."_

_Mazed Abraham glanced at the torn pages trying to understand the mess he was thrown in without any luck since he still didn't get a debrief._

_"I shall stop confusing you with this for you still meaningless facts and start telling you the background story, Abraham. Though I might leave out some parts of the story since it otherwise would be too long to narrate."_

 

Unsure Lucifer stood at the apartment door and pondered if he should knock or run away.

Running away would be so much easier since then he had not to handle all this upsetting emotions like the nervousness that even made the devil shake like a terrified little child.

But then Maze would track him and teach him a lesson where a lot of screaming and slapping and even demon blades would be included.

Lucifer could remember the last time Maze had done this just well enough - the rampage at his own apartment was nothing compared to what the demon would do to him if she intended to.

There was a reason as of why Maze had earned the title as Hell's worst punisher - she knew all the ways to torture someone and also how to use them with the most efficiency.

Considering all these facts running away would only postpone the talk with the detective because Maze would probably drag him to Chloe personally if he disappeared again.

Still he wasn't ready to face the woman again. The detective believed he was a dirty lier.

Then the door opened by itself and the spawn shot a bright smile at the devil.

"Hi Lucifer! Why were you waiting so long at the door?"

Trixie had caught Lucifer off guard surprising him like this while he had been deep in thoughts pondering about a decision she unintentionally made for him.

"Sometimes adults just need much time to do things. And hello to you to, spawn. Where's your mother. I am in dire need of a conversation with her to clarify some... facts about me."

"Mommy got a case out of town. But you can wait for her with me and Ella and join us at our tea party session."

Like all cute little children Trixie looked at Lucifer expectantly with her big huge sweet puppy eyes and let her water fountains work a bit.

"Please???", she then asked with the most awful pleading undertone in her voice that sounded like she would die the next moment if Lucifer neglected her.

Despite being a master manipulator himself Lucifer had been defeated with those really powerful weapons the spawn had as he sighed and threw his hands in the air giving up.

"I'll tag along. After all I have to clarify some things with Miss Lopez, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave pieces of your mind. Every comment - even the small ones - motivates me to keep updating ;)


	7. 1st April (even the devil is not safe from the trickery)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wanted - was forced to go - to talk with Chloe. 
> 
> See what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this chapter does not contain a flashback to the past but I hope you won't mind. 
> 
> It's still very funny.

The mischievous tricky spawn led Lucifer to her room on which's door still the silly "No boys allowed except dad and Lucifer" sign hung.

Between the army of little stuffed animals and weird 'things' as no other description fitted them in Lucifer's opinion sat Ella holding a small white plastic tea cup in her right.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lopez."

Lucifer witnessed how the young woman's expression changed from happy to worried as he entered the small room.

"Hey, Lucifer. I hope you feel better now. Sorry I wasn't there for you. I didn't know how to handle this-"

While Trixie prepared a cup of imaginary tea for her devil friend he sat down on his knees on Ella's left.

"Don't worry. You've done enough.", he said while Ella still stammered about she had no idea how she could have helped him before she comprehended his words.

"Wait- You don't mind?", Ella asked perplexed and Trixie gave Lucifer his cup with imaginary camomile tea before she joined the two of them.

"Thank you spawn for this delicious tea."

Smiling at the spawn with a playful grin the devil thanked the girl. This child was just so innocent and trusted him like she knew his real him that he hid behind a mask.

Lucifer then shook his head and turned to Ella. He was probably wrong and imagined things.

"Why would I mind? You called Doctor Linda instead of just running away and ignoring me till I would get better."

Frankly Lucifer did not know why the woman felt so guilty from leaving him. Miss Lopez had not turned her back on him like everybody.

She cared.

"Lucifer, did you not want to clarify some things with Ella? Are you going to show her your wings? Please! They are so beautiful!"

Naturally Lucifer accidentally swallowed his own spit not believing what he had heard.

"Beatrice, I fear I might have misunderstood you. Could you repeat what you have said a moment ago, please?"

"You can show Ella your wings."

Like the fact that the sky was blue Trixie repeated knowing for sure that her friend Lucifer had his wings again herself suggesting him to show off his wings.

"Wings? Is this a code word for something? Do you want to show me a tattoo? You know that stripping in front of children is very frowned upon."

Cringing with Maze's not very helpful words for this situation Lucifer felt like running away again.

Because just the simple though of showing his wings to somebody made him uncomfortable.

Letting a friend see them made him miserable.

Remembering Doctor Linda's shocked reaction where she almost went mad after having witnessed his devil face just made everything awful.

And last but not least Maze's comparison of his wings with his dick almost made him barf.

"Hey, are you okey? You're as white as a fricking corpse. Whatever you want to show me, don't worry, I've been traumatized enough by my brothers. Nothing you have could be worse."

In the meanwhile a small demonic child had disappeared into the kitchen to get some pepper.

Trixie knew that if she did not act now Lucifer would never show Ella his wings.

By the way it was the first April. Today she could get away with making the devil reveal himself saying it was just a prank since it would not be lie.

And the aprils fools day was invented to make a fool out of your friends so there would be no harm done.

Grinning devilishly Trixie poured as much pepper she could into her left hand and then cupped it with her right so the pepper could not be blown away.

After that she went back to her room.

Lucifer still refused to follow her suggestion and Ella was puzzled since nothing really made sense to her.

"Lucifer! I've got a gift for you!"

Now waiting for her devil friend to turn around Trixie grinned as innocent as she was able to holding out both her hands with the pepper still hidden between them.

"A gift? What is it?"

The moment was perfect as Lucifer who already had been on Trixie's height now not knowing what treacherous trick awaited him curiously stared at the child's hands.

Out of sudden Trixie drew back her upper hand and blowed the whole pepper mountain in the devil's face.

What followed after that was the most epic April fools day scene that existed since the holiday's creation.

Lucifer breathed the most of the pepper cloud in and sneezed what activated his wing muscles' reflexes leading to him spanning out his angel wings.

Then as he experienced a horrible cough attack Ella came to his rescue and got him a cup of real milk.   
  
Some minutes later Lucifer's coughing had finally stopped but Trixie's smile grown seeing that Ella hasn't run away.

"No role actor. You are the real deal.", Ella commented now scanning the wings structure for science because when would she ever get a chance to analyze angel wings again?

"I fear yes."

Then as Lucifer wanted to question the spawn why she had forced him to reveal himself, Beatrice started to run away exclaiming loudly, "Happy April fools day!"

 


	8. A wingful encounter (or Trixie being a master at domesticating the big bad devil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets called "Satan"
> 
> See what other things happen

_Abraham's mouth still hung down to the ground as he looked into the empty space where just a moment before Lucifer's wings had been._

_"Close your mouth except you like flies. You look like you have seen the right world wonder."_

_Straightening his wrinkled jacket the devil waited for a reaction from his friend because this silence was starting to worry him._

_Maybe the wings had been a little bit too much? But otherwise Abraham would not have believed him._

_In that very moment a dickhead called Michael decided to storm the library trying to attack Lucifer._

_"What is it with you dicks hating me so passionately?!"_

_Blocking the fist in time the devil fended his brother off by kicking him in his holy jewelries._

_Michael not having seen that coming screamed silently with a high pitched womanly voice and went down to the floor._

_"Really, could you maybe just one time be diplomatic and talk with me like an adult, Mike? I know you hate me and you know I hate you but there is a being hiding on earth till it jumps out of the shadows to wreck havoc again!"_

_Although he had taken a hit to his best piece it did not stop Michael from trying to kill Lucifer._

_"It's all your fault! After you run off the creature had attacked us! If Raphael hadn't opened a portal in time we all would have been killed of! What a funny coincidence, isn't it? You work together with that filthy beast and had sent it after your own family so you can finally get your revenge!"_

_The warrior of god drew out his sword from his belt and went for another attack. Lucifer barely managed to jump out of the way earning a deep scratch on his arm._

_"You're mad!", he cursed as he escaped another blow trying to flee out of Michael's reach._

_"Is that Satan?", Abraham questioned Lucifer as he pointed at Michael after he had finally left his comatose._

_Michael suddenly stopped in his tracks as if someone had said 'hey pal, your dog is dead.' frowning at the human he hasn't noticed until now._

_"What in father's name?! I am not Satan! How dare you to insult me like that?!", he then started to rant off while Abraham seemed to be more and more puzzled._

_"But you clearly act without thinking about your actions and their consequences. You just attacked my friend without giving him any chance to explain himself. Though he hurt your pride judging from your behavior that punch he gave your ego probably just a well earned payback. So you claim you aren't Satan but you clearly do sins and don't seem to care for anything else than for your own rage."_

_You could hear the old man from the other side of the library catch his breath before all hell broke lose with Michael now taking his rage out on the seemingly worthless human._

_He at least tried._

_Luckily the devil was able to knock Michael out so earth and the rest of the universe would not be destroyed because a stupid angel threw a fit._

_Sighing exhausted with his brother laying unconscious at his feet Lucifer noticed that he had forgotten to mention a quite important fact._

_"As it seems I did not tell you my name, Abraham. I shall correct my mistake. My birth given name had been Samael, but now I use Lucifer. By the way I am the guy who's called Satan, too."_

_Abraham shook his head, opened his mouth to answer something but closed it again, looked up to the ceiling then to Michael, opened and shut his mouth again and then he finally managed to speak while he pointed with his finger at the knocked out angel._

_"Your brother is terrible. You're really a lot nicer than him despite you being Satan."_

_"Thank you, Abraham! Finally someone realizes that my siblings can be dicks, too!"_

 

  
Ella had had to leave for the same case Chloe had been called to so Lucifer was left alone with the treacherous spawn who could not keep her sticky hands off his wings.

Actually she even had managed to devil trap him by planting her small butt on Lucifer's left wing's end so that if he dared to make a move he would regret it because the movement would led to several feathers being ripped out.

"Spawn, please let go! I really don't like this. Please!"

The spawn stubbornly ignored Lucifer's strangled plead while she petted this soft angel wings of his.

He should have cut the wings off again despite doctor Linda's recommendation to not do it.

Feeling these little fingers of Beatrice touching his sensitive wings a tickling sensation flowing through every cell of his body made him shut up as everything went numb.

Lucifer's throat vibrated caused by the relaxing peace he experienced of the winds grooming.

After some time the devil even fell asleep in the heavenly comfort of the spawn who had released his wing to go on straightening the feathers out on them.

Both of them really enjoyed this silence with Lucifer resting, pouring like a satisfied cat and Trixie, who admired the cute scenery she witnessed.

Damn her if Lucifer's family decided to hurt him again. Nobody was allowed to hurt Trixie's friend.

Especially not her besties Mazie and Lucy.

Whoever decided to do anyway would get a painful piece of her mind. Then Trixie could finally make use of her secret training with Maze and exercise on living subjects.

While Beatrice silently promised to herself to protect her friends with all means a unsuspecting Dan pulled his car over and parked in the front of his ex wife's house.

He killed the motor by turning it off before he stepped out already looking forward to enjoy another Taco Tuesday with his sweet daughter and his ex-wife he now saw as good friend after his and Chloe's divorce.

Still obvious of the divine angel petting session taking place in the house Dan unlocked the front door.

"Mierda!"


	9. Evil incarnate (aka the sleeping angel on the floor with fluffy feather wings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know from the last chapter that Dan went to Chloe's home to check up on Trixie.
> 
> We all know that Trixie groomed Lucifer's wings, too. 
> 
> But what we don't know is what happens when the detective - not THE Detective as in Chloe Decker -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Miss Evelyan
> 
> Hopefully you like Dan's reaction.

Keys hit the floor as Dan witnessed the divinity in form of angel wings.

His brain felt like someone had smashed it by driving with a car over it.

An angel laid there on the floor of his ex wife's house.

The said angel was Lucifer, the guy who always had claimed he was the devil but no one had ever believed him.

That meant that Lucifer's father was god himself.

Fuck.

Then there would be a place like heaven and hell, too.

Dan cringed remembering Palmetto street. And how he and Maze abducted Chloe's father's murderer.

"Pumpkin", he slowly stuttered to gain his daughter'a attention as she still petted the devil though she had already acknowledged him by giving him a worried glance.

"Come to daddy."

Dan feared what would happen to the both of them if the devil wake up and noticed they had seen his true form.

Better to be not there when Lucifer would wake up.

Probably it would be the best to flee to another country the detective thought waiting for his daughter to follow his words.

Trixie shook her head.

"Pumpkin, please come over to daddy."

Pleading his daughter just to be obedient Dan began to panic because the devil's eyes started to flutter.

If he wanted to flee he had to do it now.

The small child refused once again to go away from her feathered pillow.

So Dan made a decision. He had to grab Trixie and force her away for the safety of both of them.

The devil would not get a chance in taking away his family!

In the meanwhile Lucifer had slept through the whole encounter. The heavenly massage had really released all the stress he had with facing his past.

Then Lucifer slowly regained consciousness again as the tension in the room just seemed to get more and more.

Wait- what was this wet substance in his face? Had he drooled in his sleep? Bloody hell! The devil did not drool!

Groaning he felt how the weight on his back left being ripped away from him in the same moment he realized that the weight had been the human spawn.

Damn.

Someone took the spawn!

Dan knew he made a mistake after he had forcefully dragged his daughter away. The fear he had previously experienced intensified tenfold watching the devil rising up in his full glory with terrifying red burning eyes locking themselves at him.

Every feather of the once fluffy wings turned into a blade like weapon sharp enough to effortlessly glide through bones.

The wings spanned out in the full length threatening to kill the first thing that moved.

Trixie was the only one who stayed not frightened calm in this impossible situation. She wrangled herself out of her father's arms and walked in the middle between the detective and furious angel shouting that they should stop.

"Stop it you two idiots! Calm down! Nobody here is trying to kidnap or attack me!"

Lucifer calmed down a bit moving the dangerous appendages behind his back what made Dan flinch as it proofed him once more that the wings were not only some self built things you could put on your back.

Not sure if the devil would not attack despite his lowered defenses Dan took a breath and went to the couch where he still wary of the celestial in the room sat down.

Trixie accompanied her father declaring the seat right to him as her own while Lucifer brought sighing three glasses from the kitchen. The one he gave then the spawn was already filled with apple juice.

Finally Lucifer retracted his wings taking out a small bottle out of his jacket and pouring the content of it in the two left glasses.

One he gave Dan who skeptically smelled it noticing the strong alcoholic scent of the substance.

"Just take a sip! If I wanted to kill you I would have done it a long time ago and even then I wouldn't have done it. Killing humans is a no go I respect."

"So... you are the lord of hell."

"I was. But then I decided it's time for a holiday and quit. Hell got boring after the millennia I spent down there."

"Hell like the place where those who sinned are punished?"

"Yes. Maze, our sweet friend, was the best torturer of the realm before we left. Still the best in her work. Nobody can track bounties as fast and efficient as her."

  
While Lucifer explained Dan great historical and biblical events like the fall or the birth of Emmanuel - the guy was by the way just a nephew of Lucifer's and not the messiah - Trixie drunk her apple juice listening with a grin on her lips as her dad and her hopefully soon to be stepdad getting along.


End file.
